reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mexican Wagon Train
The Mexican Wagon Train is the thirty-third mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story John Marston joins Landon Ricketts for a drink at the local bar in Chuparosa, and asks for more information on Javier Escuella. Ricketts says he doesn't have any information and proceeds to ask why Marston wants Javier so bad. The two exchange stories about their life, Marston explaining why he left his gang. The two are interrupted as Luisa comes running in, saying that innocent people, writers and government officials are sentenced to death without trial, by none other than Colonel Allende. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Locate the prison wagon convoy. *Eliminate the convoy guards and drivers without wrecking the wagons. *Drive the wagons to the border with Ricketts. *Fight his way across the bridge. Mission Details After the intro movie, the two leave the bar and head towards Escalera. After a while, an army convoy arrives, which the player must try to stop by taking over the first wagon. This is accomplished by killing all of the guards as well as the driver, without harming the wagon. After taking control of the first wagon, the player needs to drive the prisoners back to American soil. At the bridge crossing over to America, there will be a heavy ambush with fire bottles, a Gatling gun, and general gunfire. The player does not need to stop and take out all enemies to complete the mission. There is some TNT on the bridges, which can be shot to kill most of the enemies. After reaching America, the prisoners will be set loose and Ricketts will take over, sending Marston on his way. This mission is the last one in the Landon Ricketts storyline. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Landon Ricketts. *Kills Landon's horse. *Kills the horses pulling the wagons. *Kills the prisoners. *Strays too far from the mission location. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 3:55 * Shot Accuracy: 92% * Number of Headshots: 7 New Game Elements Introduced *Hijacking horses and vehicles Trivia *Landon Ricketts may have never come back from America to Mexico once he escorted the prisoners to the U.S.A. at the end of the mission, since in the newspaper article (published in 1914) about Landon's death, it says that he spent the last three years of his life in the U.S.A., making the year he left Mexico 1911, which is also the year in which he escorts the prisoners into the U.S.A. *There is a dialogue continuity conflict in this mission. There is a bit where Ricketts admonishes Marston for "jumping fences" and helping both the rebels and Allende. However, this mission can be completed without having done any of the missions given by Vincente de Santa, Luisa Fortuna, or Abraham Reyes. *At the end of this mission, John and Ricketts part ways, so Ricketts never actually helped John in finding Williamson or Escuella. *Rob Wiethoff, the voice actor for John Marston has said that this is his favorite mission in the game. Gallery File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train01.jpg|Ricketts: "Hey, gringo!" Marston: "Mr. Ricketts." File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train02.jpg|''"Come on in, sit down and have yourself a drink."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train03.jpg|Marston: "Say, any word of Javier Escuella?" Ricketts: "No, nothing yet. Say, why are you after him, anyway?" File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train04.jpg|''"We're old friends. We was kind of educated together."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train05.jpg|''"So what is this, some kind of high school reunion sort of thing?"'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train06.jpg|''"Something like that."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train07.jpg|Marston: "Well you, you've killed people, you've lived the life." Ricketts: "That I have." File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train08.jpg|''"And I tried to stop. I mean, I don't know. I tried to go straight. I did. I left the gang after they left me."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train09.jpg|Marston: "Left me to die after I'd been shot. They'd all gone crazy anyhow." File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train10.jpg|''"Our old leader, fella you've probably heard of... anyway, he more or less lost his mind, went and shot a bunch of people unfair like."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train11.jpg|''"I got shot in a robbery. They left me and I left them."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train12.jpg|(Chuckling) "That's how it goes." File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train13.jpg File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train14.jpg File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train15.jpg|''"Already had me a woman. Got me a farm. Then I got me more trouble."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train16.jpg|''"Sure. Heh, heh, heh."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train17.jpg|''"I been sent to track down the men I used to run with. Track 'em, kill 'em."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train18.jpg|''"Well, if you don't, someone else will. There's no escape."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train19.jpg|''"Look at me. I spent twenty-five years killing men. Look at me now."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train20.jpg|''"Sitting around here like some low rent, would-be messiah."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train21.jpg|Ricketts: "We're relics." File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train22.jpg|''"C'mon, have yourself another drink and let's wallow in a little self pity."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train23.jpg|Marston: "Sounds like a plan." Ricketts: "To your health." File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train24.jpg|''"Mr Ricketts, Mr. Ricketts! Thank the Lord I have found you. And you, Mr. Marston."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train25.jpg|''"Luisa, sit down. You alright?"'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train26.jpg|''"I'm well, sir, but Allende is sending more men to their deaths!"'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train27.jpg|Luisa: "Prisoners who have not been tried." File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train28.jpg|''"A prominent writer, Castilla, and a local official whose only crime was not putting the small holders on the street when they were late with taxes."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train29.jpg|''"Writers and government officials. For once, I agree with Allende. Some men need to be killed."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train30.jpg|''"Mr. Ricketts!"'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train31.jpg|Ricketts: "I was just joking. Where are they?" Luisa: "Out near Escalera." File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train32.jpg|Ricketts: "Let's hang up our self pity and go shoot ourselves some bad guys." File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train33.jpg|Ricketts: "You're going to be alright." Luisa: "Thank you, both of you." File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train34.jpg File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train35.jpg File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train36.jpg File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train37.jpg|Ricketts: "Now, we'll handle it from here. I know you've got other matters to attend to." File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train38.jpg|''"It's been nice riding with you, Mr. Ricketts."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train39.jpg|''"And you, too. You took me back to another time."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train40.jpg|''"I hope you find what you're looking for, Marston."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train41.jpg|''"You know what I'm looking for."'' File:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train42.jpg|''"If you say so, Marston. If you say so."'' Video Walkthroughs The Mexican Wagon Train (Gold Medal) - Mission 33 - Red Dead Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 33 - The Mexican Wagon Train (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Related Content es:Caravana mexicana Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player